


you're the sky that i fell through (& i remember the view)

by fowlbyname45



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Harry is bi & Luna is pan), Awkward Harry Potter, Christmas Party, Coming Out, Drabble/One Shot Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Godric's Hollow, Gravesites, LGBTQ Themes, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mistletoe, Picnics, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fowlbyname45/pseuds/fowlbyname45
Summary: A collection of one shots & drabbles focused on the Harry/Luna pairing.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. picnics & flower crowns.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry & Luna have a picnic, talk about life, & maybe even make some flower crowns.

“Come on, Harry!” Luna said, laughing as she grabbed her boyfriend’s hand and the pair began walking through the empty field near the Quidditch Pitch. Harry couldn’t help but laugh a little too; Luna’s happiness was always so contagious that it was impossible to not join in on it. They kept making their way through the field, looking for the perfect spot to lay out their blanket. Luna was still in her seventh year and though Harry didn’t come back to redo his own after the war, he still enjoyed coming to Hogwarts on the weekends to see his girlfriend Luna and often his best friend Hermione too, who was redoing her seventh year. Ron would come to see Hermione as well, and after spending some time together as a group the couples would branch out to spend time alone. It was a sort of comforting tradition that Harry had looked forward to a lot during the past months. Today was a beautiful spring afternoon in May and the weather was warm and nice, so Luna had wanted to go out to the field no one really knew about near the Quidditch Pitch for a picnic.

After a few more moments of looking, the pair finally found a good spot to have their picnic - there was a nice flat area of grass and the daisies that bloom every spring were growing nearby. “Oh, here will work fine, don’t you think?” Luna said, turning her large gray eyes towards Harry. The young man grinned and replied, “Yeah, I think this will work great.” Luna nodded happily as she laid out the blanket Harry had grabbed from Hermione in the Gryffindor common room and Harry began to unpack the basket of food they had brought. There were a mix of wizard and Muggle foods in it - tea, two flasks of Butterbeer, ham sandwiches, strawberries, and some Chocolate Frogs. The two sat down and began eating, Luna beaming and Harry reveling in her company.

After some minutes of comfortable silence, Harry opened a Chocolate Frog card, expecting the card inside to be of Dumbledore (which would’ve been somewhat painful to see, but at least he would’ve been expecting it), or Godric Gryffindor, or someone of the sort, but instead being met with the sight of his own face, brandishing his wand in a cycle of movements and with a determined expression on his face. Harry let out a heavy sigh. That wasn’t him - the face on the card was someone else, someone the Ministry and the wizarding world as a whole had come up with. It wasn’t Him, Harry James Potter - best friend to Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, boyfriend to Luna Lovegood, pawn in Dumbledore and the government’s game - but rather Not Him, Harry James Potter - the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, the vanquisher of Lord Voldemort. Even though he was relieved beyond words that the war was over, it still felt very strange to see himself memorialized as some sort of messiah every time he turned his head. The people who saw him like that didn’t know him at all. But Luna? Luna did know him, better than almost anyone else. She saw him for who he was, not who he was supposed to be. It was refreshing, and one of the many reasons he loved her.

Speaking of Luna, she had noticed his sigh and somewhat sad expression and reached her hand out to hold his own. “Are you okay?” she asked, her brows slightly furrowed. 

Harry took a deep breath and smiled weakly. “Yes, of course. I’m brilliant. It’s just...I sometimes remember how the world sees me, and the war, and it’s a little harder to be okay.”

Luna grasped his hand harder at that, squeezing it sympathetically. “Oh, Harry. I know that must be hard for you. You know, people always saw me as so dotty and strange in school. Except you, and the rest of our friends. But still, I think I know a little bit about how you’re feeling - people never really take the time to get to know the real me either. They just know Loony Lovegood, the Ravenclaw girl who reads The Quibbler upside down with her necklace made of Butterbeer corks. You know what I mean?” 

Harry nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I think I do.”

She smiled at him, a bit sadly, still holding his hand. “I love you, Harry Potter. For who you really are, not for who they see you as.”

Harry leaned over and gave her a quick hug. “Thanks, Luna. I love you too.” He felt considerably better now (Luna often had that effect on him) and genuinely smiled when Luna pulled away and motioned to the daisies growing all around them.

“Daddy always says that daisies make the best flower crowns,” she said, starting to pick a few of the flowers. 

Harry watched her curiously. “Luna, how could we make flower crowns? We don’t have any wire or anything.”

Luna grinned, pulling her wand from behind her ear. “ _ Accio supplies _ ,” she said clearly, and suddenly some floral wire, tape, and scissors came flying out of the picnic basket and over to the pair.

Harry grinned. “You thought of everything, didn’t you?”

“Well, I certainly hope I did,” Luna said, smiling serenely as she began measuring the wire around her head. Once she had done so she passed the wire and scissors over to Harry. “Here you go.”

Harry picked up the supplies and did the same around his own head. Once that was finished, the two began picking more of the daisies to make the crowns with. There were plenty in the field, which Harry guessed Luna had known beforehand.

“How often do you come here?” he wondered aloud.

“Oh, well, I would come a lot in my third and fourth years, when I was lonely before I met all my friends.” She grinned up at Harry. “I didn’t come back as often after I met you all, but I’ve always remembered how the daisies bloomed so prettily in the spring.”

Harry’s heart swelled with affection for her as he realized she had recalled an old, maybe even unpleasant, memory just for his sake, and just so they could have this moment together. 

By now they had picked all the flowers they needed, and were ready to start trimming them. That didn’t take long, and after it was done the two began wiring the stems and wrapping them in floral tape. The process was now at the point that they could finally attach the flowers onto the wire, and then put the final product on. Luna put hers on first, glowing with happiness, and Harry thought to himself that she had never looked more beautiful than she did now, the sun lighting her from behind, crown of daisies on her head and her face lit up with joy. Harry put on his own crown, and Luna let out a happy little laugh at the sight.

The two stayed in the field, laying in the grass and revelling in each other’s company, until sunset, when Ron and Hermione came back from their Hogsmeade date and the group trooped back to the castle.


	2. christmas parties & mistletoe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry asks Luna to Slughorn's Christmas party, but adds "as a friend" to the invitation. Will he be able to admit how he really feels for her, or will the event end in disaster? (HBP AU where Harry has romantic feelings for Luna.)

“So, who’re you taking to Slughorn’s party?” Hermione asked Harry as they worked on Transfiguration essays in the Gryffindor common room. “I dunno,” Harry replied, putting down his quill and resting his head in his hands dejectedly. “Seems like everyone’s taken already...I might just have to go alone. What about you?” 

Hermione looked back down at her parchment, her cheeks a bit red from embarrassment. “Oh, no one in particular.”

Harry raised his head to roll his eyes at her. “C’mon, Hermione. Just be out with it.”

“Well, if you  _ must _ know, I’ve asked Cormac McLaggen. And...and he’s said yes.”

Of any of the answers Harry might have been expecting, that was admittedly not one of them. He blinked. “Wait, what? Why? You hate Cormac, Hermione.”

She looked away again. “Yes, well, I just thought...well, he’d make Ronald the most angry.” 

Harry nodded slowly. That made sense, he supposed. He honestly wasn’t sure if Ron could pull away from Lavender Brown for enough seconds to give a damn about who Hermione was going to some Christmas party with, though. “Ah. I see.”

Hermione shrugged. “What about you, then? Anyone you’d want to impress?” 

Harry’s stomach did a little flip as the name Luna Lovegood came to his mind, unbidden. He had been harboring some feelings for the Ravenclaw for a while, but didn’t think he’d have the nerve to ask her to the party. “No, not that I can think of…” he said, starting back on his essay but finding it harder to concentrate than usual. 

Hermione hummed knowingly, a twinkle in her eye, before starting back on her own essay. “Okay, Harry. Whatever you say.”

*****

The next day, Harry was walking down the hallway after a fiasco involving one of his eyebrows turning a bright yellow when he suddenly saw Luna walking to one of her classes, a smile on her face and a slight skip in her step.

“Um, hey Luna,” he called out impulsively.  _ What are you doing? _ his rational side screamed.  _ You haven't planned this out at all...it’ll be a disaster… _

“Oh, hello Harry,” the younger girl replied, turning her head to face him as her eyes lit up at his attention. “What is it?”

Harry gulped, his mouth feeling rather dry. “Well, would you...um...want to go to Slughorn’s Christmas party with me?” The last part of the sentence came out faster than the rest, and suddenly he panicked and added in a quick “...as friends, of course” to the end. She’d be less likely to reject him if there wasn’t the pressure of a real date, right?

Luna positively beamed. “Of course I’ll go with you, Harry! No one’s ever asked me to a party before, as a friend!” (Harry felt his shoulders sag a little in relief.) “Is that why your eyebrow is dyed yellow? For the party, I mean? Should I do mine too?” the girl asked curiously. 

Harry laughed, then explained the incident to her, trying to ignore Peeves the Poltergeist who had been eavesdropping and was now speeding through the halls shouting “Potty lurves Loony! Potty luuuuurves Loony!” 

He felt as light as air - no, lighter. But then a realization hit him: he had said “as a friend.” Why on earth had he done that?

*****

Ron chortled loudly, clapping Harry on the back. “Oh Merlin, mate, that’s rough.” Harry had just told Ron and Hermione about the Luna situation at breakfast in the Great Hall the next morning, and the two were taking it very differently. Hermione had shaken her head sympathetically before going back to her toast, telling him “Well, you can still have fun with her, remember? Maybe next time it’ll turn out better.”

Ron, on the other hand, seemed to think it was hilarious. “ _ As friends _ . What a load of bullshit,” he said, still laughing a bit. Harry shoved Ron’s arm a little at his teasing while Hermione looked up from her food and glared at him for the swear word.

“Well, you can’t say anything, Ron,” Harry said, feeling defensive. “Last time I checked  _ you  _ weren’t invited to the party - I don’t even think Slughorn knows your actual name.”

Ron settled down a little after the jibe, mumbling “I don’t care about some bloody party anyway.” But the damage was still done, and Harry had still chickened out of asking Luna Lovegood on a proper date.

*****

Despite all this though, Harry and Luna had a nice time at the celebration that night; she had looked pretty in her silver dress robes and dirigible plum earrings, her long dirty blonde hair tied in a plait. It was relaxing to be able to socialize for a while. Afterwards, he was walking Luna to her dorm (which Hermione told him was the gentlemanly thing to do). Suddenly, the two stumbled upon some mistletoe in the hallway, probably put there as a prank by a fourth year or something of the sort. 

Harry couldn’t help but be reminded of the moment they could’ve shared last year if he didn’t back out, when Luna had pointed out the mistletoe above them but then assured him it was probably infested with nargles when he hurriedly got out from underneath it. Maybe now was his chance to make up for the mess he had made of a similar situation last year. 

But no - he had told her they were going as friends. He definitely couldn’t make a move now. 

But then Luna slowed down underneath the hanging plant and looked up at it with her large gray eyes before saying dreamily, “Mistletoe. You know, Harry, I was hoping that you’d ask me to Slughorn’s party.”

Harry shuffled his shoes awkwardly. “You were?”

“Yes. You know what else? I was also hoping it’d be more than just as friends.” On that note she looked over at Harry, grinning. “I still had a marvelous time, though! Thanks for asking me, either way.”

Harry’s heart was beating double time in his chest. “Well, Luna, I...I wanted to ask you as more than friends too. I just added the last part because I was panicking.”

Luna beamed at that. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Harry said, smiling too.

The Ravenclaw looked up above their heads. “I think I could brave the possible dangers of nargle infestation, don’t you?”

Harry realized what she meant and smiled softly, heart beating fast, before leaning in and closing the small distance between them, gently pecking her lips before leaning back out again.

Luna was glowing as she intertwined her fingers with his. “That was nice, Harry Potter.”

With that, the two continued on their way to Ravenclaw Tower, hand in hand and glad to be together, maybe even in more ways than one.


	3. sleepovers & coming out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry & Luna are talking late at night, & admit some things about themselves. (Can be read as platonic; mentions of Ginny/Luna.)

“Okay, next question,” Luna said, pulling her pillow closer to her chest and folding her legs underneath her. Her and Harry had been up late playing twenty questions for the past few hours, and by now the question number had far surpassed twenty. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville had all decided to have a group slumber party in the Gryffindor common room, but the others had all gone to bed some hours before. Harry and Luna had stayed up talking together, and by now it was so late that there was hardly a point in Luna going back to her own common room for the night.

Harry readjusted his position in the armchair he was sitting in and said “Okay, go ahead. What’s your question?”

Luna tilted her head owlishly, a slight smile on her face, and replied “Have you ever liked someone who wasn’t a girl?”

Harry blanched a little; the question certainly wasn’t what he had been expecting. But he trusted Luna completely, and he felt so comfortable right then, the fire they had kept going with their wands warming his face, that he figured he might as well tell her the truth. “Um, well...yeah, I guess I have. I’m...pretty sure that I’m bisexual.”

Luna nodded wisely. “Hmm. I thought that you might be.” Then her face broke into a sleepy grin. “That’s wonderful, Harry. Truly.”

The boy’s heart swelled with happiness at her acceptance. “Thanks, Luna.” After a pause, he decided to ask her a similar question. “What about you, then? Have you ever liked a girl?”

Luna nodded. “Yes. I quite liked Ginny Weasley for a while, actually. She was always so nice to me. But...but gender doesn’t really matter to me, though. I think I’m what you’d call pansexual.”

“That’s great, Luna. I’m really happy for you,” Harry said, glad to have a friend in the community. 

She smiled serenely. “Thanks, Harry. You too.”

Luna then let out a yawn and stretched. “Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m tired.”

Harry yawned too, realizing he felt the same. “Yeah, same here.”

“You can go up to the boy’s dormitory if you want. I can just stay here. Hopefully Padma and the others don’t notice I was gone.”

Harry nodded, before something came to him. “You know what? I can stay here too. You don’t have to be alone all night.” With that, the boy got as comfortable as he could in the large armchair he was in, and took off his glasses. “G’night Luna. Sleep well.”

“You too, Harry Potter,” Luna said, curling up in her own chair and closing her eyes, a soft smile on her face before drifting off.


	4. grieving & godric's hollow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry & Luna visit the Potters' gravesite shortly after their wedding.

Luna intertwined her hand with Harry’s gently, squeezing it once to comfort him. This was something she did often, ever since they were kids at Hogwarts and she was there for him when Sirius died, to remind him that she was _right_ _here_ and understood what he was going through. Right now, the couple was at the Potters’ grave in Godric’s Hollow. Their honeymoon to various destinations around Europe, both magical and non-magical (Luna had always wanted to learn more about the Muggle world, and Harry was happy to teach her all that he could about it, from food to music to films and everything in between) had been amazing, but Harry had one last destination in mind. He had wanted to visit his parents’ final resting spot - it was symbolic, and it meant a lot to him that they “meet” Luna, even if they never could while they were alive.

Luna had been extremely supportive of this decision; she recognized the feeling of losing someone she loved, as she still visited her mother’s grave fairly often. She thought about Pandora every day, and it was a nice experience to be able to visit with Harry, shortly after they got engaged.

But now it was Harry’s turn, and they were at Godric’s Hollow. As the two stood in solemn silence, holding hands and thinking about the loss of two such brilliant people, Harry couldn’t help but think that they would’ve loved Luna. A pang in his chest formed as he thought about what might’ve been: James teasing Harry before the pair admitted their feelings and Lily repreminding him for it, the both of them being at their wedding, trying to hold back tears of joy, and maybe even getting to meet their future grandchildren if that’s what was in store for the couple. 

But no. None of that would come to pass. 

Harry took a deep breath and held Luna’s hand a little tighter before saying “I’m sure they would’ve loved you, you know. Absolutely adored you.”

Luna smiled sadly. “Yes, I hope so too. I’m sure they were absolutely lovely people, Harry. I’m very sorry.”

“Me too.” After a pause, he added “But at least we have each other. And now we always will.”

“That’s right,” Luna said, laying her head on his shoulder. Harry was then reminded of another time he was at this exact spot, with Hermione during the Horcrux hunt. 

But now he had Luna, and they weren’t letting each other go any time soon. “I love you, Luna Potter,” he said. “And I know they would have too.”

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading, & i hope you enjoyed! feel free to stop by my tumblr (sophieisdone45) if you have any questions or just wanna chat. <3


End file.
